The project uses a computational technique to describe the optical absorption and scattering of cells when interacting with a collimated or highly focused laser beam. The project makes use of the Finite Difference Time Domain to provide a numerical solution for Maxwell's equations. The results allow us to understand how the propagation of light is altered when passing through a cell and can be used to understand image quality in microscopy systems and the performance of optical trapping systems